Interrogation
by CrimsonRaine87
Summary: Edward Elric is suspected of an act of sabotage, and Roy Mustang is determined to make him confess. By any means necessary. Ed finds himself unprepared for what Roy has in mind. Mature content and mild violence. EdxRoy.


Set two years after the end of Brotherhood. Half the credit goes to co-creator, reamr.

 **Warning!:** Includes man on man action. So if that's not your thing, click the back button. Everyone else, enjoy.

* * *

 **Interrogation**

Edward Elric stood beneath the shower head with his eyes closed and his head tilted back letting the water cascade over his long, golden hair hanging loose down his back. He ran his hands over his scalp down to his shoulders then rubbed his stiff neck while leaning his head to one side then the other with a soft groan. The hot water was soothing and he continued letting it run over his firm, muscular body for a while even after the last of the suds had been rinsed away. Once he felt sufficiently clean and his muscles relaxed, Ed turned off the water and let the last of it finish trickling down his body before stepping out to dry off and dress.

After finishing his after shower routine, Ed walked out of the bathroom into the main room of the apartment he shared with his younger brother wearing a black tank top and red boxers while rubbing the side of his head with a short towel hanging over his shoulders.

"Nothing like a nice shower after a long day." he sighed contently. "Hey, Al, remind me to buy some more shampoo."

"Um, Nii-San?"

At the sound of his brother's voice, Edward looked over at Alphonse sitting sideways on their couch, his back against the arm and his outstretched legs partly bent with an open book on his lap. He wasn't reading the book now, but looking down with a troubled expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Al?" Ed asked, going into the kitchen area joined to the main room and opening the fridge.

Al lifted his head to look at his brother. "Um, shouldn't you be more worried, Nii-San?"

Ed took a bottle of milk out of the fridge then shut the door again. "Worried? 'Bout what?"

Al's troubled frown grew deeper. "You know, about...what you did. What if they discover it was you? You can get in big trouble."

Edward walked back into the main room taking a few gulps from the bottle then wiped his mouth with his arm. "Oh, that. No way, I ain't worried about that."

Alphonse sat straighter. "B-but-!"

"It's fine, Al." Ed assured with a carefree smile. "There's no way they could figure out it was me so easily."

"So you say..." Al murmured, sounding unconvinced. "But it's definitely going to come back to you, Nii-San."

Edward waved his hand, unconcerned. "Ah, you worry too much. It'll probably take them a while to even narrow down a suspect. So just relax."

Alphonse shook his head with a sigh but said nothing else as he turned his attention back to his book. Just as Ed was lifting the bottle to his lips to take another drink, rough pounding on the front door that caused the wood and walls to shudder from the force startled the two young men. Before either of them could respond, the door burst open and four stern-faced uniformed men barged into the room, their sights locked on Ed.

"Edward Elric, you are under arrest by the order of Brigadier General Roy Mustang!"

Both men froze in shock at the sudden intrusion and the bottle of milk slipped from the wide-eyed Edward's hand to shatter on the floor at his feet. Not giving him a chance to react, the four men converged on Ed all at once in order to detain him.

"Oi! What are you-?! Let go, you bastards!" he yelled while being dragged down.

Al jumped to his feet in a panic, the book in his lap falling to the floor. "Nii-San!"

The young man stood rooted in place by indecision, unsure of what to do as the four guards, having bound Ed's hands together, now lifted him beneath the arms and legs then carried him struggling and shouting out the door.

"Let me go, damn it! I'll kick your asses! Al! AL!"

Driven to move by his brother's cries, Al bolted for the door and rounded the frame in the direction the men were headed. "Nii-San!"

"Alphonse."

The calm, authoritative voice coming from behind him made Al stop short and go rigid with apprehension. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he slowly turned around to face the speaker.

Roy Mustang stood leaning against the wall next to their door with his arms folded and a stern look on his face. He unfolded his arms and stepped forward while bringing them behind his back and clasping one hand in the other. His hard expression as he took a few steps toward the younger Elric brother was enough to chill one's blood.

Al swallowed hard and tried to keep a calm facade. "C-Colonel-uh, General. What's-?"

"We know, Alphonse." Roy answered before Al could even ask. "We know it was Edward."

Al was silent for a moment, then hung his head in defeat. "I-I didn't know what Nii-San was up to, honest! I didn't find out until after. Otherwise I would have stopped him!"

Roy stepped up to Al and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not being held responsible. Only your brother would have done such a thing. I will personally see to his punishment after he is...convinced...to confess."

He then removed his hand and moved past Al in the direction Ed had been taken, ignoring the other residents who had come into the hall to see what the commotion was about.

Al stiffened at the General's words and turned to face the man. "You won't be too hard on Nii-San...will you?" he asked worriedly.

Roy continued walking away and answered without looking back. "That depends on your brother and how well he cooperates." he stated flatly.

Those last words brought Alphonse a sense of dread and he slumped his shoulders with a heavy sigh. "Nii-San is doomed..."

* * *

It was dank and dark in the stony, dungeon-like room, and mostly empty save for a table and chair to the left of the entrance where a guard would be sitting, wall shackles spaced evenly along the back wall behind him, and a few small chambers on either side of the room with doors made of thick metal bars for holding prisoners, but were currently empty. The medium-sized space was lit by the light of torches set in each corner of the room, giving it a dim orange glow that took some adjusting of the eyes to see in.

"Cheery." Ed muttered. "If they were going for the 'give up hope and despair' look, they hit the nail on the head."

He let out a bored sigh and looked up at his wrists suspended above his head from a set of shackles that joined into one chain reaching all the way up to the ceiling and hooking through a thick metal hoop embedded in the stone. The chain lead to a mechanism behind Ed with a wheel and lever used to lift and lower the prisoner shackled in the restraints. Edward looked down at the ground just below his dangling feet and flexed his toes. He had no real way to escape, but he didn't have to. That person would come soon.

Almost as if summoned by Edward's thoughts, the heavy metal door at the top of the stairs leading up to the exit opened with a loud squealing of hinges before slamming shut again with a heavy bang. Slowly descending footsteps on the stairs echoed in the stone room before the person reached the bottom and stepped out of the shadowed stairwell into the dim light.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Ed remarked with a smirk. "Must be getting slow in your old age."

Roy narrowed his eyes at the young man hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, his loose hair disheveled from the struggle and his tank top and boxers a wrinkled mess. He didn't respond to Edward's 'greeting', but simply walked over to the table carrying a black briefcase and laid it down flat. Keeping his back to Ed, he began removing the glove on his left hand, tugging each finger one by one.

"I know it was you, 'Fullmetal'." he said, slipping the glove off and setting it on the table. "Only you would pull such a bold and foolish move."

Ed glanced aside with a nervous smile. "Don't know what you're talking about." he responded. "And you know it ain't 'Fullmetal' anymore. Hasn't been in 2 years."

"Yes, of course." Roy chuckled quietly, tugging on the fingers of the other glove. "You are no longer a State Alchemist. Yet you've continued to remain here with us these last couple of years despite that. It's almost as if you are staying because of something. Or...someone."

The dim light of the room was barely enough to show the light blush on Edward's surprised face. He then clicked his tongue in annoyance and closed his eyes. "Tsk! Whatever. You got nothing on me, so let me go."

Roy removed his second glove and set it down on top of the first, remaining silent. He then clasped his hands behind his back and turned on his heel to face Ed, each movement using military precision. He took slow, steady steps to approach the suspended young man and began walking around him casually.

"Deny if you like, but you won't fool me." he said, not looking at Ed as he circled him. "We can do this the easy way, where you can just confess and accept your punishment like a man, or we could do it the hard way, where I 'work' a confession out of you and you'll still be punished." He came to a stop in front of Edward and faced him. "Either way, you'll answer for the trouble you caused me."

Ed snorted derisively. "You sure you didn't just imagine it? Dementia is common when you get old, you know."

A fierce scowl of irritation crossed Roy's face and he held up a clenched fist while shouting. "Quit calling me 'old', you-!"

The General quickly stopped himself, closed his eyes while taking a deep breath, then let it out slowly and ran his hands back over his hair. He cleared his throat and regained his calm and cool appearance. "It seems you'd rather do it the hard way, then."

Roy opened his eyes again with a small but menacing grin. "I was hoping you would..."

The look on the other man's face was unnerving, and Ed couldn't help a small gulp. "C-come on, you're bluffing." he said nervously. "Y-you're not really going to torture me...right?"

Roy chuckled quietly and stepped in closer, his eyes locked with Edward's. "What's wrong, 'Fullmetal'? You used to be much braver. Perhaps I'll work that side of you back up to the surface..."

Ed swallowed harder this time. "Don't you think this is a bit...e-extreme?" he asked, a drop of sweat trickling down his temple.

"I know it is." Roy answered. "But how could I possibly pass up this chance to play with you?"

Ed furrowed his brow in confusion. "Play? Whaddya mean by that?"

"You want my attention, don't you?" Roy asked, a smug smirk on his face. "Wasn't that the whole point of your little act of sabotage?"

The look of confusion was momentarily replaced by surprised embarrassment before Ed scowled stubbornly and whipped his head to the side with a grunt. "Hmph, who wants YOUR attention, old man? It's not like I was doing it to get noticed! I-I mean, if I DID do something! Which I didn't!"

Roy frowned in disappointment and closed his eyes. "You're a terrible liar." he sighed. When he opened his eyes again his smile was almost frightening. "But I'll make an honest man out of you."

Quickly turning his head back to the General with wide eyes, Edward could only stare in stunned silence as Roy flashed him a playful smirk before turning his back on him to approach the table again. Tremors rippled through the young man's body and he swallowed hard again while watching the older man's back. Different emotions were stirring within him, but surprisingly, the least one of all was fear.

"How long have we been playing this game?" Roy asked with his back to Ed as he started unbuttoning his uniform coat. "About five years, right? Going back and forth, testing each other and pushing each other's buttons. You always found a way to do what you wanted despite my orders. A very chaotic relationship, to say the least." He then paused and murmured as if speaking to himself. "I wonder when it was that the feeling started to change..."

Edward felt nervous tension building in his chest. "N-nothing's changed, you're just imagining things." he insisted.

Roy removed his coat and laid it neatly on the table with an amused chuckle. "Still being stubborn, huh? I wonder how long you can keep up this act once I get started." He loosened the long sleeves of his button up shirt and rolled them up to his elbows.

The way the General looked like he was actually getting ready to do something made Edward feel anxious. Other than shouting at him until his ears rang, the other man had never really done anything to him before in response to his past acts of rebellion and instigation. The thought that he might actually DO something this time though... Ed couldn't deny the feeling of curiosity mixed with some excitement.

Instead of opening it, Roy grabbed the handle of the black briefcase he had brought with him and picked it up off the table. Edward quickly avoided looking at him as the other man started to approach again then suddenly walked past him. Though he couldn't see, Ed could hear the case being set on the ground then heard the clasps being released and the lid opened followed by the sound of rummaging. It was impossible to look back and see what the General was doing, which was probably why the other man had moved out of sight behind him. Not knowing what was going on only caused Ed's anxiety to grow.

Suddenly, he felt something brushing against his arms on either side of his head then caught sight of a black cloth coming down in front of his face before it was pulled against his eyes then tied behind his head. The blindfold obscured Edward's sight and all he could see now was darkness.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, giving his head an unsuccessful shake.

After blindfolding the young man, Roy bent down and took another object from the open briefcase. "When one sense is lost, the others are heightened." he explained, then smacked the long, black leather riding crop he was holding into the palm of his hand. "You will feel more keenly the things that I do to you now..."

Ed wasn't sure what sound he had just heard, but he had a feeling he was about to find out exactly what Roy had planned. He could hear the General's footsteps as the other man slowly walked around to stand in front of him, then felt something smooth being pressed under his chin to lift his head.

"I'll give you one more chance." Roy said, holding the pad of the crop beneath Edward's chin. "Will you confess?"

There was a pause before Ed smirked in defiance. "Bite me." he answered bluntly. "But try not to lose your dentures in the process."

Roy's eyebrow twitched and he closed his eyes with an angry smile. "You're really going to make me enjoy this, you arrogant bastard..." he muttered.

Pulling the riding crop away, Roy moved to stand behind Ed again. The young man's long hair hung loose down his back and just past his shoulder blades. Roy couldn't help reaching out and scooping up a handful of the wavy, golden locks then slid his hand down to let the soft strands slip over his palm and fingers.

"It's gotten so long and beautiful." he murmured as he came to the end of the length. "Hopefully it won't be too much in the way."

Ed blinked behind the blindfold. "In the way of wha-aah!"

A loud snapping sound rang out in the air and Ed shouted at the feeling of a burning, stinging sensation across his mid back. The sudden blow had been more startling than painful, and he took shuddering breaths as he tried to register what just happened, but another lash that came at a diagonal angle drove his thoughts away and he cried out again. A sudden barrage of strikes began, coming from every angle and digging into his firm back drawing gasps and shouts from the shocked young man with each swing.

The riding crop made a sharp whipping sound that seemed even louder within the hollow, open room each time it made contact with the hard, suspended body. Roy swung again and again, tearing through Ed's muscle shirt with each blow and leaving long, red marks on the young man's flesh. Even though he jerked and groaned with every lash, Roy knew Ed could handle this much. It was nothing compared to what he'd endured in the past. After delivering more than a couple dozen lashes, Roy ceased his swinging and stood panting softly while examining Ed's muscular back. The shirt was left torn and tattered, exposing the skin beneath. It was covered with swollen red lines crisscrossing all over his upper, middle, and lower back.

"Not bad." Roy said as he used the back of his arm to wipe the sweat from his brow. "It must have been some time since you've felt real pain, but you handled it well."

Ed's cries and shouts had left him breathless, but he still managed a weak chuckle. "Oh? Were you trying to cause me pain? I thought you were trying to tickle me."

Roy frowned in annoyance. "Even after all these years you're still a brat..." he grumbled.

He touched the pad of the riding crop to the back of Edward's thighs and slowly started sliding it upward. "Perhaps you need to be punished like a brat..." he said as he rubbed it up to the young man's backside through his boxers.

Ed gasped and arched in surprise. "Oi! W-where do you think you're touching, perverted bastard?!"

Roy chuckled in amusement. "Is a parent who spanks their child a pervert?" he asked, lightly dragging the riding crop around on Edward's ass playfully. "This is merely a punishment."

"You're a grown man whipping another grown man, jackass! Of course it's perverted!" Ed shouted indignantly.

Roy smirked and pulled the riding crop away again. "Very well, I won't do it." he stated. "If you tell the truth, that is."

The young man sighed deeply. "Fine, I admit it. When we were kids I put a snake in Winry's bed because I was mad at her for hitting me. Even though I kinda deserved it."

The leather of the riding crop creaked in Roy's fist as his grip on it tightened. "Smart ass..." he muttered under his breath. "Very well. As you wish."

Ed expected to feel the sting of leather on his ass after those words, but instead felt a tug on the waist of his boxers in the back that started to pull them down. He bucked his hips forward in a panicked attempt to pull away. "Oi, oi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Roy kept his grip on the young man's underwear even as he squirmed. "Your shirt is already ruined. Wouldn't want the same to happen to your boxers, right? Or do you WANT to walk out of here in rags with your ass hanging out?"

Ed immediately grew still. "W-well, no, but-gah!"

The boxers were gone in the next instant and sliding down his legs to the floor. The suspended young man tried jerking his legs up in a futile attempt to hide his lower body. "A-asshole! Pervert! Wah!" A hand suddenly taking hold of his bare ass and gently fondling it caused Ed to give out a startled yelp and arch his back.

"Not bad." Roy murmured approvingly, giving it a little squeeze. "It's cute for a man's. Tight and fit but still soft..."

Edward's face was burning with embarrassment. "What are you-? G-get your hands off, you dirty old man!"

Roy released Ed's ass and stepped back. "It'd be a shame to mess up something so nice, and it'd probably be difficult to sit for a while. Are you sure there's nothing you wish to confess to?"

For a moment, Edward was silent. But only for a moment.

"...yeah, you hit like a little girl."

Roy heaved a deep sigh and clasped a hand over his face. It was as if the guy WANTED to be tortured. But he'd already figured Ed would be tough enough to endure a little pain. Roy would have to take a different approach after all, and he was already prepared to do so.

Instead of beginning another round of whippings, the General approached the briefcase again and knelt in front of it while setting the riding crop down. He reached inside to pick up a small plastic bottle that rattled in his hand as he popped the lid off and tapped a small pill into his palm. After putting the lid back on and placing the bottle inside the briefcase again, Roy stood and moved behind Ed again. Gripping the small pill between his index and middle finger, he reached around and cupped the young man's jaw with his thumb, ring finger and pinky while pressing the other two fingers to Edward's lips.

"Open."

Feeling compelled to listen out of burning curiosity, Ed slowly parted his lips and Roy pushed the two fingers deep into his mouth. After they passed over his tongue to the back of his mouth, he felt them open and something small dropped on the back of his tongue. The middle finger then began pushing the small object toward his throat while the other three gripped his jaw tightly to hold his head still. Ed gagged in surprise, but ended up swallowing whatever it was.

After Edward gulped down the pill Roy grinned in satisfaction. "Good boy..." he praised, sliding his wet fingers back out.

"What...was that?" Ed asked with a pant.

Roy released the young man's face. "Oh, just a harmless little pill... That greatly increases sexual arousal."

Ed's eyes grew wide behind the blindfold. "H-huh?"

The General retrieved the riding crop from where he had set it on the ground. "As I had expected, pain doesn't work on you. You've endured too much to be affected by something as simple as that. So I thought to go in a different direction instead." He lips parted with a devious grin. "Pleasurable torture..."

Ed gulped hard and felt his body grow cold with the chill of dread. "Y-you can't be serious..." he murmured in an unsteady voice, his body starting to shake lightly.

Of course he was perfectly capable of handling a little pain, and hadn't actually minded the first round of the 'interrogation'. But for the General to use something like this... Ed felt some doubt as to how much he could resist Roy Mustang's new form of questioning.

Holding the whip in both hands at each end, Roy bent it a couple of times grinning widely. "How will you hold up to this sort of method? I'm rather curious..."

Before Ed could respond, a sharp blow straight across his buttocks drew out a yelp of surprise and he arched his back with a jerk. A second blow came across one side of his ass, and a third came across the opposite side. The hot, stinging sensation seemed to reverberate and spread through his lower body. Enveloped in darkness because of the blindfold, it was difficult to focus on anything but what his body was feeling. Ed cried out with each whip on his bare ass as the General swung again and again in a swift and steady rhythm. Soon Edward couldn't suppress the groans that he had been holding back as he became overwhelmed with the repeated lashes covering his backside. His ass stung and burned greatly, but there was a heat growing elsewhere that he couldn't ignore or fight. At this rate, his 'secret' would be exposed.

As Roy continued swinging at the reddened, marked up ass, he barely realized Ed had started to squirm and twist while groaning more intensely.

"S-stop! No more! I'm...I'm-ahh!"

At the young man's sudden erotic sounding cry, Roy halted in mid-swing and blinked in confusion. He saw Edward's body shiver and his tense muscles trembled while he took deep, shuddering breaths then groaned softly before gradually relaxing again. Slowly lowering the arm holding the riding crop, Roy leaned over to look at the ground in front of Ed and the little puddles of white fluid that had gathered there.

"Did... Did you just come...from being whipped?" he asked in stunned disbelief.

Ed could feel his face growing bright red. "I-it was that shit you gave me!" he snapped insistently.

"The pill doesn't usually kick in THAT fast..." Roy murmured in doubt. "It should take a little longer to get in your system. Unless..." A grin slowly crept across his face as realization dawned on him. "Could it be...you're actually into this sort of thing, Edward?"

"O-of course not!" Ed blurted out immediately.

Now this was truly priceless. The whole time Ed was making comments about him being a pervert, the hypocrite was harboring this kind of secret. Roy stepped up closer behind him and put his free hand on the young man's hip. "You can lie all you like..." he said as his hand began creeping forward. "But your body is always honest."

A firm and sudden grasp on his fully erect manhood made Ed jump with a startled gasp. The General slowly slid his hand up and down the shaft from the base to the tip still dripping with semen, stimulating his hard dick and further rousing the desire within him.

"Getting hard like this while being whipped is a confession you can't deny." Roy stated in a smooth voice.

Edward's body started to feel strangely hot, and it wasn't from his intense blushing. "Doing such a kinky, perverted thing to me... H-how could I not get hard?" he muttered while taking deep breaths.

A light-headed sensation started to make him feel disoriented, and his manhood was beginning to feel incredibly hard and hot. The General's hand that stroked it slowly and lightly was making his arousal grow to an almost unbearable degree and he couldn't suppress a groan that hummed in his throat.

Roy licked his lips while starting to move his hand faster. "Is the medicine kicking in now? Do you feel good?"

Ed shuddered and panted with light groans. "Dumb ass..." he growled. "Whaddya expect when you're jerking me off?!"

Roy wrapped his other arm around Edward's abdomen and embraced him while nuzzling his face against the back of the young man's head behind his ear. "Is it the pill and your kinky fetish that's getting you excited? Or is it me?"

There was a moment of clarity in Ed's hazy mind and he felt a sense of nervous panic. "W-why would I care that it's you...?"

Roy smirked with a light chuckle, his hand never stopping. "When did your feelings for me start? Has it been very long? Or maybe it was love at first sight?"

Despite having a blindfold on, Ed whipped his head to the side as if to look behind him. "W-what are you talking about?! You're nuts! Delusional! W-who'd fall for a pervert like you?!" he shouted while squirming in the General's arms.

"Hm, if that's how you want to be..." Roy murmured with a grin. "I told you, I'll get the truth out of you one way or another..." His hand kept pumping vigorously as he whispered into the young man's ear in an intimate tone. "Edward..."

Ed's eyes widened and he gasped with a short cry as another orgasm seized him and his second load shot out into the air and splattered on the stone ground a couple inches further than the first load. He groaned with a shiver and hung his head while panting heavily, still feeling the excitement pulsing in his groin from the General saying his name so seductively. The fact that he had come again so quickly with only a little stroking and the sound of Roy's voice made Edward's face burn with humiliation.

"You came harder than last time." Roy said while pumping the last of Ed's load out. "Do I get you that excited?"

"Don't be stupid, it's just the medicine!" the red-faced young man insisted.

Roy released Ed then walked around in front of him and took hold of his chin with his free hand. "It took me a while to realize it, but I finally recognized the signs. In fact, the reason why you've stayed here instead of going back home to Resembool, as well as remaining involved with our organization even though you've achieved your goals, is me, isn't it?"

Edward's heart was pounding in his chest and he broke out in a cold sweat. "Y-you're just full of yourself! Why would I like some womanizing man whore anyway?!"

Roy flinched at the unflattering name then cleared his throat calmly. "Yes, it's true I prefer women, and I've never felt attraction toward another man..." He suddenly brought his face closer to Ed's. "Until now." he said quietly before pressing his lips to the other man's in a light kiss.

The kiss came so suddenly, Ed was too stunned to respond as the warm lips pressed tenderly to his lingered only for a moment before drawing away again. He felt fingers lightly stroke his cheek, pushing his long bangs aside before the large hand caressed his face.

"I don't know what it is..." Roy murmured. "I know I only like women, but you're something else. Maybe it's the way you test me, or how you challenge me. You make things more...exciting. It's exhilarating, even." His thumb gently stroked Ed's cheek. "I definitely would have missed you if you had left."

Edward remained silent at the confession, and with the blindfold covering some of his face Roy couldn't tell the young man's expression. He chuckled and smiled smugly. "What's wrong, can't think of a response? Did my kiss leave you senseless?"

Ed's lips suddenly formed a mischievous smile. "Maybe you oughta be called the 'Flaming Alchemist'."

Roy blinked a couple of times in surprise then frowned and pinched Ed's cheek while pulling on it. "You idiot! I'm trying to be romantic here!" he shouted in irritation.

"Ow ow ow! Ass!"

With a deep sigh Roy released Ed's cheek. "It seems you need to be convinced to be more forthcoming..."

Dropping the riding crop on the ground and putting both hands on Edward's waist, Roy gently pressed his lips to Ed's once more and kissed him lightly again, testing the other man's reaction. He could feel Ed's body trembling through his hands and pressed his own more firmly against it, feeling the heat of the young man's hard erection through his pants. When he pushed his hips forward to rub against it, Ed's lips parted with a quiet groan and Roy took the chance to deepen their kiss. Seeming hesitant at first, Ed began gradually kissing back until the two of them were making out with heated passion.

Roy slipped his hands beneath the tattered muscle shirt and began slowly rubbing them up toward the young man's chest. They slid over each ridge and contour of Ed's tight, built torso toward his pecs and Edward suddenly jerked out of the kiss with a start.

"W-wait, not there!" he said while squirming.

Even as the young man spoke, Roy's thumbs passed across Ed's nipples and over what felt like small metal rings on each side of his chest. The General froze, confusion and realization battling for his senses before he quickly grabbed the bottom of Ed's shirt and pushed it up above his chest.

"The...hell?"

Two small silver hoops gleamed in the light of the torches' fire, one pierced through each hardened nipple on Edward's broad, firm chest. Roy stared dumbfounded at the sight. "Nipple piercings...?"

Ed scowled in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, so?!" he asked, his face growing red.

After getting over the initial shock, Roy smiled and let out a chuckle, finding the young man's embarrassment cute. "A little body modification?" he asked, lifting one hoop with the tip of his finger and flipping it up then watching it drop down again. "Never would have guessed you're really into this sort of thing..."

Before Ed could respond, Roy slipped the tip of his finger through the hoop and gave it a light tug. A quiet gasp then low groan slipped through Ed's lips and Roy felt the throb of excitement in the young man's erection still pressed against his own crotch. The sexy reaction brought a grin to Roy's face and he leaned in to drag his tongue over the erect nipple and ring then took hold of it with his teeth and pulled a little harder this time. Edward jerked his head back and a louder moan followed, creating stirrings of arousal within the General. Roy let his right hand slide down Edward's side to his hip then around his lower back to pull their bodies together more tightly while his left hand rubbed the other swollen nipple with its thumb. He inserted the tip of his thumb through the opening in order to massage the erect flesh and pull on the piercing at the same time, while his lips closed around the other nipple and hoop to suck on it and tease it with his tongue.

As the General began licking and toying with his sensitive pierced nipples, Ed's mind grew heavy and dizzy with strong desire. His rock hard dick throbbed and ached with the need for release, even though he had just come twice. Roy's tongue flicked his stiff nipple before trailing upwards on his chest then up the side of his neck. Edward tilted his head and shuddered with another low groan, not even realizing he had started to rub himself against the other man in his desperation for another orgasm. The feel of the other man's tongue, warm breath against his flesh, and the sound of his quiet, heavy breathing had Edward's resolve to stay stubborn slowly dissolving with his yearning for Roy Mustang.

Roy kissed Ed's neck gently and breathed deep the young man's clean scent mixed with another bold, almost spicy smell that he recognized. He gave the hard nipple a pinch and Edward arched with a moan that sounded almost tortured. He had been rubbing his hot erection against Roy for some time, but Roy had been focusing more on playing with the young man's upper body.

"Does it feel good, Edward?" he asked. "Do you want to come again already?"

Ed gritted his teeth with a low groan, hanging his head in embarrassment. He resisted the urge to respond as the General wanted, but it was difficult with his body reaching its limit again so quickly. "S-shut...up..." he responded weakly.

Roy chuckled and pressed his hips into Ed's harder, letting the other man feel his own arousal. "Are you sure that's what you want to say?" he asked in playful, teasing tone.

The feeling of Roy's erection sent a shiver of excitement down Ed's spine. The thought that the other man was hard for him weakened his resolve even more. He felt Roy's gentle fingers stroking over his cheek and his warm breath on his lips as the General moved closer to ask the question again.

"Do you want to come?"

The trembling young man swallowed and finally gave a deep nod. Roy would have preferred a verbal response, but he had plenty of time to work him up to that level. Also feeling anxious and in need of relief, Roy worked open his pants and removed his own swollen erection. He pressed the two hard, hot members together and began stroking them while taking hold of Ed's cheek with his other hand then kissed him. The surprisingly hot dick pulsing against his own brought Roy a sense of excitement he'd never experienced before. As he began thrusting his hips forward to rub their erections together, Ed's legs wrapped around his waist and held Roy tightly, pressing their lower bodies together harder. The General's fingers barely managed to wrap around both of their dicks throbbing and twitching with arousal in his hand as his unsteady strokes became rougher and more rhythmic. The heat and friction from Roy's hand made their already hot groins hotter, getting the hard dicks wet with sweat and making the task easier.

When Edward opened his mouth to moan, Roy slipped his tongue in deepening their kiss and muffling the young man's voice. The hot kiss made Ed feel like melting as soft lips caressed his firmly but gently while the warm tongue licked and swirled around his own. Ed panted heavily and breathlessly through his nose while making out with the General, more interested in savoring the kiss than breathing and growing light-headed from the oxygen deprivation. As Roy started jerking them off more earnestly, his own voice thrummed in his throat with a muffled moan and Edward shuddered at the sound. The overwhelming excitement seemed to be making him more sensitive to pleasure. Or maybe it was the pill. Either way, he could already feel his dick swelling with an approaching orgasm as Roy's hand worked swiftly up and down his aching, throbbing shaft while the other man's own erection pressed and rubbed eagerly against his. Moaning more intensely in the kiss until he had to break free to let his voice out, Ed began rocking his hips and thrusting his manhood harder into the General's hand.

"Shit, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Ed arched his back with a cry as semen shot out of his twitching dick and spilled over the two erections gripped tightly in Roy's hand. The other man panted heavily while moaning in ecstasy on the verge of his own orgasm, his now wet hand sliding quickly and easily up and down the thick shafts until a loud moan was followed by his own hot load of semen spurting out and mixing with Edward's. Shudders rocked the young man's body and his chest heaved with deep breaths filling his air deprived lungs. The sound of the General's voice when he came had been more erotic than he had ever imagined, and the feel of his hot semen as it mingled with his own on his erection created an even greater sense of longing for the other man.

Feeling a moment of disorientation and weakness after coming, Roy put his arms around Ed and supported himself on the young man's body while waiting to come down from the high of his orgasm. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Edward's. The other man's legs still wrapped around his hips seemed to hold him closer, and he felt their combined mess soaking into his shirt, though he wasn't concerned with it at the moment. He had just gotten off with another man, with Edward Elric, and it wasn't bad. It was exhilarating, even. He never would have imagined things escalating to this point five years ago.

After regaining his breath and senses, Roy released Ed and the other man unwrapped his legs to let him step back. "You came again even after already having two orgasms. Are you always so sensitive, or are you just really excited?" he asked as he began unbuttoning his now soiled shirt.

Ed smirked smugly behind the blindfold. "You're one to talk. A straight guy getting off with his dick against another man's."

Roy removed the shirt and let it drop to the ground. "Says the man who got off just from having his ass whipped." he replied, watching the smug smirk quickly vanish from Edward's blushing face.

Taking a moment to finally fully examine Ed's bare body, Roy noticed just how much the young man had grown in size and build over the years. Though still somewhat small for his age, he'd grown a few inches in height and put on a little more muscle. The tattered muscle shirt that remained pushed up out of the way fit tightly above the muscular chest that had become a little broader than when he was younger, while his core and abdomen were tight and well defined. His arms and real leg were solid with muscle without being too big, and a large scar from sacrificing his arm to save Alphonse encompassed his entire right shoulder and a portion of his chest. The fully erect manhood still standing firm after 3 climaxes was a nice size, but still not quite as big as his own. The hard body glistening with trickling sweat and the swollen erection wet with semen were a more arousing sight to the General than he thought possible.

Roy knelt in front of Ed and took hold of his dick, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and sliding his hand up and down the length. It was hot to the touch and surprisingly hard due to the other man's heightened arousal. "It must be painful." he said before gliding his tongue along the twitching erection.

The tongue that licked Edward's suffering manhood felt more pleasurable than normal, possibly from a combination of the medicine and his inability to focus on anything but his physical senses. Warm lips caressed the head in a tender kiss before another kiss sucked on the underside of his shaft. Light, teasing pecks were planted all along the hot member, just enough to stimulate but not enough to satisfy.

"You sadistic bastard..." Ed growled through clenched teeth. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?!"

Roy licked his lips with a devious smile. "This IS supposed to be punishment." he reminded him.

Having never performed oral on another man before, Roy figured he had enough experience in receiving them to give one. Though the salty seminal fluid tasted strange and different from a woman's juices, Roy licked the throbbing dick thoroughly while the free hand that wasn't holding Ed's erection took up the young man's real leg to place it over his shoulder. He could feel the muscles in Ed's thigh trembling and tensing with his pleasuring while his hips pushed forward as if desperate for more. Bringing his mouth up to the head of Edward's dick, Roy took it part way into his mouth and began sucking the hard member while his hand worked the remaining part of the shaft. The young man moaned sweetly in response and made the heat of arousal pulsing in the General's groin grow even greater. He slid his hand down to the base while simultaneously sliding the rest of Ed's erection into his mouth and felt the other man shudder with a groan.

"Nn... General..."

The sound of Edward saying his name in such a sexy voice was incredibly arousing. It was a struggle resisting the urge to stop and just take the young man then and there. Roy never knew another man could be so damn tempting. Though it was awkward and unfamiliar, he did his best to maintain a steady rhythm with his head as he continued going down as far as he could on Ed's erection and sucking him off with all the skill he could muster.

"Ahhn... You're a clumsy amateur..." Ed mumbled. "But your mouth feels so damn good..."

Roy flashed a glare at Edward even though the other man couldn't see, then became more determined to a do a good job as he began moving his head faster and sucking in earnest while using the hand he had been gripping the base with to start fondling and massaging the young man's testicles at the same time. Ed arched his back with a more intense groan and his automail leg joined the other over Roy's opposite shoulder and the two crossed behind the other man's back to hold him tightly.

"Ah! Yeah, like that!" he gasped.

With his arousal heightened, the pleasure Ed was feeling was unbearable and wonderful at the same time. Jolts and pulses of pleasure felt greater than he could recall, and the thought of it being his former superior only added on to his excitement. Roy's mouth swallowed him deeply and sucked him ever closer to another orgasm. Ed could barely hold out and struggled to last a little longer in order to savor the feeling of the General's mouth as long as he could. Even though the other man wasn't very skilled, the hot, wet mouth and Edward's own over excitement was pushing him to his limit again. The building pressure made his dick throb wildly on the verge of bursting with a climax. Eventually, the sensational feeling became too much for him and Ed's voice rang out in a cry of ecstasy as his body was seized by another orgasm.

Roy's eyes widened in surprise as the hot fluid suddenly spilled out into his mouth and down his throat. He had been so focused on doing a good job that he had forgotten to pull back before Edward came. Roy yanked his head away and turned to cough and hack while gasping for breath. "You could have warned me!" he shouted.

"If you can't handle it, then don't do it." Ed retorted with a weak smirk.

Roy rubbed the back of his arm across his mouth while glaring at him. "Didn't hear you objecting to it." he grumbled. "No matter. I'll just have you make it up to me by making me feel good too."

Still on his knees with Edward's legs spread over his shoulders, Roy brought a finger to the young man's asshole and began teasing it. "But first you have to be prepared..."

Ed's anus tightened at the feeling of Roy's finger poking at it and Ed himself bucked in response. "Oi! Who gave you permission for that?!"

"Who said I needed it?" Roy asked with a grin.

The prodding finger worked in its tip then began pushing further into the twitching hole. As Roy's finger slowly slid deep inside of his ass, Ed felt a pleasurable sensation immediately. Even his asshole was more sensitive from the pill, and he couldn't help letting out a soft groan at the light tingling of pleasure brought by only a finger probing his insides.

Roy started pushing and twisting his finger about inside of Edward's hot, tight ass, being slow and gentle with his movements. "It's not too uncomfortable?" he asked. "I know it's difficult the first time."

"Who said it's my first time?"

At that response, Roy quickly looked up and his finger stalled inside of Ed's anus. "What?"

Feeling somewhat offended, Edward's mouth twisted into a frown. "You don't really think I'm a virgin at this age, do you? Don't be ridiculous!"

Roy's eyes narrowed and his fingers, including the one inside of Ed, curled slightly in tension. "Is that so?" he asked with a hard edge to his voice.

Ed couldn't see the General's face, but he could hear the negative tone in the other man's voice and sense some anger coming from him. Was he...jealous? It couldn't be. There was no way that lecherous, womanizing pervert could ever be jealous over him. Could he? The thought of testing him was...tempting.

Edward smirked in amusement. "Of course. There are...establishments for guys like me who are into certain stuff. They cater to all sorts of things."

"Oh really?" Roy asked, his voice hard.

Ed shrugged with a carefree smile. "Yeah, tried out each guy in the place. It was actually my..." He paused as if contemplating. "Hm... Third favorite partner who did my piercings."

Roy closed his eyes with a deep frown. "I see..." he muttered in a low voice.

What was with that? Roy was certain he wasn't mistaken about Edward having feelings for him, but instead of just telling him how he felt he would run to some kind of whorehouse and into the arms of other men for satisfaction? Just the thought created a tense, heated feeling in Roy's chest that was unfamiliar to him. If the young man was so 'experienced' in this kind of thing, then Roy could have more fun with him than he planned.

"In that case," he began, sliding his finger out. "I don't have to take it too easy on you."

Ed hesitated a moment, processing those words. "Uh, what?"

Something that wasn't a finger pressed against the entrance to his asshole and suddenly pushed in deeper, catching Ed off guard. A gasp of surprise caught in his throat and he bucked his hips in response to the hard, plastic object entering him. It was round with four dips in it and a little thick for a few inches before ending in something thinner. It felt strange and different compared to a finger or dick, but not necessarily unpleasant.

"You should be able to handle this, right?" Roy asked, pushing the handle of the riding crop and then some deep into Edward's ass.

Edward shivered with a groan and Roy watched as the young man's hard dick twitched with arousal. He grinned and began moving the riding crop up and down gradually, letting it drag along the young man's insides slowly so he'd feel every inch. The two legs still hanging over his shoulders and crossed behind his back tensed and tightened with the other man's squirming and groaning.

Roy smirked. "Even this little bit feels good? Is the medicine making you that sensitive, or is your body just that lewd?"

Bringing the middle finger of his free hand to Ed's anus again, Roy managed to squeeze it in along with the riding crop and felt around the hot insides that seemed to clench and suck his finger in. The more he fingered and toyed with tight asshole, the softer and more relaxed it seemed to get, granting his finger easier access. As Roy reached deeper inside of Edward's ass and worked his finger around, he found a spot that felt soft and swollen, and upon touching it the young man gasped with a moan and his body jerked in surprise.

"So this is where your sweet spot is, then?" Roy asked. "It's not so different from pleasing a woman." He began working and grinding his finger and the handle even harder, watching the swollen dick in front of his face throb and twitch in response.

Ed panted and groaned intensely, too focused on the pleasure to really hear what the General was saying. Roy's finger probed his most sensitive area and his dick pulsed with hot arousal from the feeling. A wet tongue suddenly gliding along the length of his swollen shaft nearly drove Ed past his limit and he tilted his head back with a moan. A second finger worked its way into his asshole and massaged the prostate lightly in a teasing manner while hot lips kissed and sucked on his swollen member.

"Ahh... General..." Ed moaned, already close to his limit.

"Roy."

"R-Roy... Gonna...come...!"

It felt strange to use his former superior's name in such a way, but Ed couldn't hold back his voice as the strong pressure rising in his groin reached its peak with a burst of pleasure and his loud moan of ecstasy cut through the air.

Another load as plentiful as the first three shot out in spurts and made a mess on the young man's quivering abs. After the last of it dripped from the tip of the head and spilled down the shaft, Roy removed his fingers and the riding crop from the twitching asshole.

"Impressive." he stated with a grin. "Still going strong after that many climaxes. Are you able to keep going like this with all your other partners?"

Ed was still breathing hard from exertion as he answered. "What's it...to you...?"

Roy's grin made a transition into a deep frown and he grunted while setting the wet riding crop down. "Hmph. Nothing, I suppose." he answered with a bitter tone, letting Edward's legs slip down his shoulders as he got to his feet again. It really wasn't any business of his, but for some reason Roy couldn't help feeling like he wanted to surpass the young man's previous lovers. He'd have to work hard to compete with professionals.

Walking past Ed and back to the briefcase, Roy knelt in front of it again. "I had intended to use these things to help get you used to anal," he said, rummaging inside the case. "But I suppose it's not necessary since you already are." He lifted a realistically shaped dildo and bottle of lubricant from the case while grinning mischievously. "But that doesn't mean we can't still play with them..."

That sounded more than a little ominous, but Ed couldn't deny some intrigue at the suspense. A pair of hands took hold of his buttocks then spread them and Ed winced lightly from the stinging of his battered flesh, though he didn't necessarily mind it. He felt his anus being opened by the General's thumbs then felt his warm breath against it as he brought his face closer.

"It's wet and twitching." Roy murmured as he examined the tight hole. "It's like it's begging to be played with." He then gave it a slow lick, pressing his tongue firmly against hole.

"Ah..." Ed shuddered and closed his eyes while leaning his head back. He wasn't sure if it was the medicine or what, but somehow it felt better than usual.

The cute, pink anus was like a small bud on the verge of blossoming, with the proper 'coaxing'. Roy's tongue traced around the rim and teased the tight hole with the tip, making it pucker at its touch. He pressed his lips over Edward's asshole and sucked while his tongue pushed and rubbed against the entrance between them. It wasn't exactly like giving oral to a woman, but Edward's cute noises and reactions assured the General he was doing well enough. When he pushed his tongue in, Roy could feel the soft insides tighten around it and seem to pull on it as if desiring it go deeper. The General's aching groin throbbed with the hot desire to feel the same insides wrapped around his manhood.

Edward moaned with soft gasps and pants while squirming anxiously, wanting to feel more inside of him. The hot tongue snaking around inside his ass and the wet lips pressed against the outside were enough to stimulate him, but not enough to get him far. He groaned in frustration, enjoying the teasing and feeling tortured by it at the same time. Suddenly, the tongue and lips disappeared, as did the hands grasping his ass, and Ed was left waiting in suspense of what was to come next.

Roy picked up the dildo and lube from where he had set them and popped the cap of the tube with his thumb then began pouring the lubricant over the head of the dildo, letting it run down the whole length.

"It may not be as necessary since you already feel good during anal," Roy said while setting the tube aside and pushing Ed's ass open with one hand. "But this is a special kind of lubricant..."

Ed's eyebrows drew together. "What's that supposed to-ack! Cold!"

Roy pressed the wet head of the dildo to Edward's anus and prodded it teasingly while getting it wet with lube before inserting the head then slowly pushing the length in. He saw Ed's ass tense while the whole shaft slid into place deep inside of him. Roy began twisting it around and stirring up Ed's insides while the clear liquid dripped from the other man's asshole and leaked down his fingers.

Ed hung his head groaning quietly. It wasn't like a real penis, but it filled him up and reached deep inside of him all the same. The lubricant made it slick and he could hear the wet noises it made as the General used it to toy with his ass. The blindfold not only made him concentrate on feeling more, but also sound. The wet suction noise it made sounded provocative and served to further heighten his arousal. Then he realized the inside of his ass was starting to feel strange, and the more the General moved the dildo around, the stronger the pleasure seemed to get.

"What...is this?"

"Are you feeling it?" Roy asked. "It's the special effects of the lubricant. It's meant to intensify pleasure."

Ed's head felt like it was swimming and he was becoming lost in the mind-numbing pleasure. "I-idiot... That medicine already-ah!" A rough shove of the toy in his ass caused Ed to lose his train of thought and cut his sentence short.

"I know the pill I gave you was already making you feel good." Roy said, dragging the dildo slowly back and forth. "I wanted to use every advantage I could to make this enjoyable for you. I hadn't expected you to already be 'experienced'." Roy grinned deviously. "Now I'll just drive you mad with pleasure..."

Edward shuddered with a gulp while his heart raced wildly with excitement at that promise. The lashes on his back and ass stung lightly as he broke out in a heavier sweat all over his body. Roy's free hand that wasn't using the toy held one side of his ass, groping and squeezing it playfully and creating tingles of painful pleasure that sent shivers down his spine. Even small touches felt better than usual somehow, and it seemed like it wouldn't be long before the young man reached his limit again, but Roy's hands suddenly released his ass and the dildo as he pulled away.

Ed's heart leapt and he squirmed uncomfortably. "O-oi, what are you-?"

"I can't let you have all the fun yourself, now can I?" Roy remarked, making his way to the machine Edward's restraints were connected to.

Grabbing the handle for the break, Roy pulled it and the chain released, causing Ed to start dropping. As soon as his feet touched the ground his weakened legs gave out beneath him and he fell to his knees. At the last second, Roy jerked the handle again and stopped the chain, leaving the young man on his knees sitting on his calves with arms still raised above his head. Roy moved in front of Ed again then reached down to lift his head by the chin, bringing his stiff, throbbing manhood in front of the other man's face.

"I think you already know what to do."

Ed lifted his head without resistance or turning away. His lips were parted and his heavy breathing flowed back and forth between them. The blindfold was already soaked on the edges with sweat, as was his long bangs that clung to his bare cheeks and the loose hair matted to his neck. There was no hesitation as Edward leaned forward and gave Roy's dick a long lick up to the head and over the tip where semen had already begun to leak out. He began working his lips and tongue skillfully on the other man's erection, tilting his head to wrap his tongue along the underside and slid it along the shaft to the head before caressing it with his lips and sucking lightly.

Roy grasped the chain and leaned on it while holding the base of his manhood for Ed since the other man couldn't. He gulped lightly while watching his one time subordinate teasing and pleasuring his dick so eagerly. Edward's tongue and lips roamed playfully about his hot, aching erection, but the young man made no attempt to take it into his mouth.

"Shit... Quit teasing me..." Roy groaned while wincing.

Ed tilted his head up with a mischievous smirk. "But it's so much fun. And it's getting you even harder." he said before giving the solid manhood a tender kiss.

"Well, two can play that game." Roy replied while bringing a leg between Ed's thighs.

Using the top of his foot, Roy pushed up against Edward's ass where he had left the dildo and pressed it deep into the other man's anus. When Ed opened his mouth to moan Roy quickly grabbed the hair on top of his head and pulled it back before sliding his dick into the opened mouth.

"Mm... Much better..." he said while grinning in satisfaction.

Edward took almost the whole length with no resistance or difficulty as the General shoved himself deep into the hot, wet mouth. The young man began suckling and working his tongue on the throbbing manhood filling his mouth almost eagerly and a quiet groan escaped Roy's lips. When he pushed up with his foot again and moved the dildo inside of Ed's ass he could feel the other man's sensual moan thrumming on his dick and began moving his foot more, pushing the dildo into Ed's ass repeatedly while balancing himself by hanging onto the chain. Still holding the hair on top of the other man's head, Roy used it to start guiding Ed back and forth on his erection in a steady rhythm while continuing to toy with him down below.

The pleasure being generated in Ed's ass was becoming so great he could barely concentrate on sucking the General off. The lubricant seemed to amplify feeling and sensitivity to the point that even slight movements felt sensational. When Roy pushed on the dildo and shoved it upward into his asshole, it hit and rubbed against his prostate creating pulses of pleasure that made his hard dick throb repeatedly. As he moved his head faster along the length of Roy's dick he tried sizing it up by feel alone. Even though he couldn't see it, it felt impressive enough, and the thought of it plunging into his ass only made Ed more aroused. He became desperate for another orgasm and began moving his hips, causing the dildo to stir him up harder inside. When he pushed forward he felt his erection brush against Roy's leg and shivered at the feeling of contact.

Roy gripped the chain tightly and leaned heavily on it while panting and groaning breathlessly with his eyes closed as Edward swallowed him almost whole hard and fast. The head of his dick reached the back of the young man's throat each time and the suction felt like it would suck a climax out of him in almost no time. While enveloped in the throes of ecstasy, Roy suddenly felt pressing and rubbing against his shin and opened his eyes to see Ed rubbing his manhood on his leg in a desperate attempt at pleasuring himself.

Roy grinned and pushed his leg forward against Ed's erection. "You really are a horny guy. Just about anyone or anything will do for you, won't they?" He chuckled breathlessly. "I never would have thought my cute little subordinate would become such a lascivious man..."

If only the General knew how much his rough treatment and merciless teasing was turning Ed on. Or maybe he did. The young man couldn't control his hips as he continually thrust his dick against Roy's leg while the other man's foot continued pushing the dildo repeatedly into his ass. Ed continued deep throating the General's dick instinctively even as his senses were becoming drowned out by ecstasy. At this rate, he felt like he really would go mad with pleasure.

As the younger man became more earnest in his job, Roy moaned and buried his fingers in the soft, golden hair on top of Ed's head. He hadn't expected another man to be so skilled in oral, but the hot, tight mouth engulfing his manhood and the erotic voice humming around it in muffled moans had Roy struggling not to come too soon. Edward had no trouble in taking him deep, and seemed almost eager to make him climax. It was arousing and adorable at the same time. Roy couldn't control his voice the closer he grew to his orgasm, and he couldn't take his eyes off the unexpectedly sexy sight of Edward Elric sucking him off. The blindfold he had used to blind him obscured some of the young man's face, so Roy released Ed's hair and grabbed the end of the blindfold to pull it off, letting it drop to the ground.

The flushed face glistened with a sheen of sweat in the fire's light and the expression of desire and arousal was framed by long, blonde strands of wet bangs hanging about his face and over his closed eyes. Roy found himself reaching down and lightly brushing the sweat soaked locks out of the way to better see the young man's face. When Ed's eyes opened and turned up to meet his own as the young man continued his 'job', Roy felt a sudden rush at the sight that drove him past his limit to his already close climax. He gasped with a loud moan as his body was gripped with pleasure and his load shot out into Edward's mouth in heavy spurts.

The taste and feel of the General's semen filling his mouth and pouring down his throat was such a thrill that Ed's excitement peaked with a burst of orgasmic pleasure and his own load gushed out to soak into the leg of Roy's pants that his erection was pressed against. His body shuddered and spasmed with the tremors of pleasure while he rubbed his twitching dick against the General's leg before the other man pulled it away to set his foot down again.

With his eyes closed and his head hung, Roy panted heavily while trying to catch his breath again and groaned quietly as the last ripples of pleasure gradually faded. He had heard Ed gulp down his entire load and opened his eyes again to see the young man slowly slide his erection from his mouth then breathlessly lick it clean. Roy swallowed hard as he looked down upon Ed, finding himself in disbelief at how sexy the young man actually was. Maybe it wasn't so surprising he could find himself a number of male partners after all. For some reason though, the thought still made Roy feel bitter and want to 'bully' the young man more. Not that Edward seemed to mind. It even seemed like he enjoyed it. The General had never encountered such a fetishist before, but felt a strange determination to be just as accommodating as Ed's professional partners.

He knelt down and cupped the young man's chin, tilting his head up to get a better look at his face. The half-lidded gold irises were somewhat glazed, and the expression set on a face flushed pink looked dazed. It was as if he really was lost in the throes of ecstasy, and somehow made him all the more enticing.

"You sure made a mess on my pants." Roy stated with a grin. "You're like some horny dog in heat or something. No wonder you need so many men to satisfy you."

Ed could only give a halfhearted frown of angered embarrassment. "Y-you're the one who gave me that pill..."

Roy pulled Ed's face closer. "You're really starting to feel it now, aren't you?" he asked, staring into the young man's as their lips drew closer. "You're actually really cute, Edward..."

Once again their mouths closed on each other in a hot, passionate kiss that left Ed light-headed. He felt Roy's tongue lick his lips looking to gain entrance and parted them to let it in. The inside of both their mouths tasted of their own semen, and their tongues mixed the flavors together as they swirled and circled each other. Ed wasn't bothered by it in the least since he was used to it, and if the General was bothered, he showed no sign of it. The other man's hands grabbed Ed's ass and pulled his hips harder against his, causing both of their wet members to slip and slide against each other. Ed's heart pounded in his chest so hard he could hear it in his ears, and his mind raced so quickly it felt as if his head was spinning. He'd never felt this level of arousal or excitement before. It felt as though he'd be consumed in this euphoria, and it was all because of this man.

At his limit and unable to breathe anymore, Roy pulled back from the kiss taking deep breaths to refill his lungs. He couldn't recall the last time a kiss had so thoroughly taken his breath away. His hands still gripping Ed's ass moved further in until his fingers were at the hole that still had the dildo stuffed inside of it. Roy gripped the bottom and pumped it back and forth in teasingly small increments, feeling Edward's dick throbbing and twitching against his own in response.

"I'll bet this isn't satisfying enough, is it?" he asked with a grin. "You want the real thing, don't you?"

Ed groaned softly and hung his head to hide his blushing face. The thought of having the General inside of him fueled his desire with new vigor. Even though he had come so many times already, his erection still stood tall and firm. Ed had never thought it was possible to keep going this long, and although his body was fatigued and his dick tired, he wanted more. He wanted as much of the General as he could stand. As Roy continued pushing the dildo into his ass, the other man brought his lips to Ed's ear and his warm breath beat against his skin when he spoke.

"Tell me you want me."

Edward's heart nearly leapt into his throat at the sound of the seductive voice in his ear. He quickly turned his head away, his long bangs keeping most of his face concealed. The General only chuckled and took the opportunity to lightly slide his tongue along the young man's exposed neck creating goosebumps in its wake and causing Ed to shudder hard.

"Tell me what you want, Edward." Roy repeated in a low voice.

The intense heat growing in his groin felt as though it would ignite him if it wasn't satisfied. Ed gulped hard and parted his trembling lips. "I-I...want..."

"Look at me."

Ed cringed, but arousal had swallowed his pride whole and he slowly turned his head to look into the General's dark eyes. "I...want you..." he murmured.

The embarrassment, shyness, and intense longing displayed on Edward's red face and in his wet eyes as he said those words nearly caused Roy to lose his cool composure and attack the young man right away. He discreetly took a breath and tried to keep himself from losing control too soon. "Then I'll give you exactly what you want."

This time Ed's heart fluttered in a strange way that made him feel like some giddy school girl being flirted with by her crush. As a man, it was embarrassing how happy those words made him. He was almost on the verge of smiling when Roy spoke again.

"But you come far too quickly and easily. It won't be any fun if that happens again, so we'll have to fix that..."

Ed blinked, getting a bad feeling at those words. "Uh, w-what does that mean?" he asked nervously.

The only answer the young man received was a playful grin. Roy picked up the blindfold from where he had dropped it on the ground then brought it to the base of Edward's erection and tied it just tightly enough to prevent an orgasm, but not enough to stop the blood flow that kept it erect.

"There." he said with a smile of satisfaction. "That should do it."

Ed began squirming and straining against his restraints while wiggling his hips. "Oi! What the hell are you-mm?!"

A quick kiss silenced the young man's protests. Roy then pulled back slowly, his eyes locked with Ed's. "Just enjoy the ride..." he said in a smooth tone with a seductive smile.

Edward blinked a couple of times and stared at the General as the older man stood while giving him a teasing smirk. His pants were a mess now, so he stepped back and bent down to loosen and remove both boots before moving on to take his pants off as well, leaving himself fully naked. Roy could feel Ed's eyes on him as he stood straight again and purposely pretended not to notice as he stretched his body while running both hands back over his hair, letting the young man get a good look at the full package.

Ed couldn't help openly staring at the General's naked body. He had a solid build to his torso, with tight, well defined muscles in his limbs and hard, chiseled abs. Even in the dim light the white scars that served as proof of a long and fierce military career stood out on his skin. The General's buff, well built form was a picture perfect example of what a military man's body was meant to look like, but the most noticeable feature to Ed was the thick, veiny manhood standing tall and proud like a soldier at attention.

Roy gave Edward a few moments to feast those beautifully hungry eyes on his body, enjoying how they followed him even as he made his way behind the young man once again. He knew where Ed was even hungrier for him than his eyes, and Roy intended to fully satisfy his appetite. No matter how many partners the other man had had before, HE was going to be the best one.

While looking down on Ed's body from behind, Roy could more clearly see the lashes on his back and ass now that the shirt was raised out of the way. He crouched behind Ed and reached out to lightly trail the tips of his fingers down the other man's back, seeing him shiver at his touch. "Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned it may have been too much after all.

"It kinda stings," Ed answered. "But it feels good."

Roy chuckled with a sense of relief and brought his hand down to the young man's ass. "So you really are into that sort of play." he murmured while taking hold of the dildo and slowly sliding it out.

The toy made a wet slurping noise as Roy pulled it all the way out then set it aside and took hold of Ed's hips, pulling them back to make him stick his ass out more. The wet, pink asshole leaking with lubricant puckered as if impatient for his dick, and his dick ached with desire in turn. Roy had never wanted another man this badly before. Or ever, for that matter. Unable to wait any longer, the General took hold of his erection and pressed the head against the tight anus, tracing the tip teasingly around the wet rim and watching it twitch in response before finally giving it what it wanted. He slid the head in and started pushing forward slowly, feeling the hot, slippery inner muscles grip his dick and pull on it almost eagerly.

"Ahh... Feels like your ass is swallowing up my dick..." Roy moaned.

As his erection was sucked all the way into Ed's tight ass, the General shuddered at the intense feeling of heat and pleasure he got just from sticking it in. The insides felt hot enough to melt his manhood, while the twitching muscles clutched him as if not wanting to let go. Roy groaned wrapping his arms around Ed from behind and pressed himself against the other man's body, nestling his face in the wavy locks of gold and lightly kissing his neck through the parts. He moved his hips gradually and slowly, feeling the muscles wrapped around his dick molding and adjusting to his shape and size. Edward's body trembled and shuddered in Roy's arms while the young man let out soft moans and pants, pushing back against him and rubbing Roy's erection around inside his ass impatiently.

"How is it?" Roy asked in Ed's ear. "Does my dick feel good?"

A disoriented and red faced Ed only nodded deeply in reply, but a hard thrust from Roy's hips drew a gasp and short cry from the young man's lips. "Ah! Yes! It feels great, alright?!"

Roy chuckled breathlessly and began moving his hips back and forth slowly while one hand made its way to a pierced nipple and gave the stiff flesh a pinch. The asshole wrapped around his manhood clenched in response and he took hold of the hoop to tug on it, earning a beautiful moan in return. The sweet sounds coming from Edward's mouth as Roy played with him had the General feeling more aroused than he thought possible with another man. He started giving rough, abrupt thrusts with his hips in a steady rhythm, pacing himself for a drawn out session that would definitely break the trouble making young man.

All sense and meaning had been driven from Ed's mind by a rush of pleasure and ecstasy unlike any he had ever experienced before. The heat and sweat from the hard body pressed against his from behind caused the lashes on his back and ass to sting sharply, but the pain was like an erotic spice added to the delicious pleasure the General brought him. The hot manhood filling his ass and probing his inner most depths made Edward's dick pulse each time it rubbed and hit his prostate. The slow, hard thrusts that the General made were enough to stimulate, but made it feel like it'd take forever to make him come.

A tortured groan escaped Ed's lips and he tilted his head back in an attempt to look at Roy. "More..." he pleaded. "It's not enough..."

Roy smirked in amusement. "Such an impatient guy. We only just started and already you're desperate for more."

While one hand continued to play with a sensitive, pierced nipple, the other reached down to grab the young man's heavily swollen manhood already starting to turn deep red from being tied. "But it doesn't matter how hard I do you, you won't be able to come until I allow it." he said while lightly stroking Ed's stiff erection.

"Nn... Eat shit, old man..." Ed growled through clenched teeth.

Roy merely chuckled and licked Ed's ear while pulling his hips back then slammed them forward hard, causing a shout of surprise and pleasure to erupt from the young man's mouth. The General began picking up the pace with deep, harder thrusts that caused the hot erection in his hand to throb repeatedly and seem to swell even more. Ed's voice was filled with ecstasy and torment, but he seemed to be enjoying the way the General teased and toyed with him. The tight ass that squeezed and swallowed his dick greedily brought Roy greater pleasure with each thrust. Despite how snug the insides were, the lubricant inside of Ed coated the General's erection to make it slide easily while enhancing his own sensitivity.

"How do you like it?" he asked while giving Ed's nipple another pinch. "Have any of those other men made you feel this good?"

Edward's moans and gasps seemed to falter at the question and his eyes opened wide for a second before he closed them again and hung his head, suddenly seeming to suppress his voice in an attempt to be stubborn and avoid answering. Even in the height of sexual thrill, Roy felt the heat rising in his chest and frowned.

He released Ed's nipple and grabbed hold of his long hair then pulled the young man's head back. "Well?" he asked sternly.

"N-none of your business!" Ed snapped back.

Even in this state the young man managed to remain difficult. Roy gave Edward's erection a squeeze, causing the other man to let out a sharp cry. "So you say." he muttered. "However, it pisses me off to think that you like me but would go spreading your legs for other men to satisfy your lust."

He gripped Ed's hair more tightly and pulled his head back farther, murmuring in his ear. "Did you think of me while you were getting your ass stuffed?" he asked in a smooth voice. "Did you imagine it was your beloved Colonel's dick you were sucking and riding?"

Ed moaned and gasped while his body shuddered from the General's forceful thrusts, his excitement practically skyrocketing over the other man's behavior. "I-I never...said...I liked you!" he blurted through heavy gasps. He wouldn't say it. He just couldn't. Though it was getting more and more difficult to continue resisting.

Roy grunted. "Hmmph. Your determination and stubbornness are impressive..." he said, slowing to a stop and releasing Ed's hair and erection. "But I told you, I'll get the truth out of you."

Suddenly, Roy grabbed Edward beneath the knees and pulled both of his legs up from under him, causing the young man's body to drop on his erection. Ed gasped with a loud moan and arched his back at the jolt of immense pleasure that came when the head of the General's dick hit his prostate. Holding him up by his legs with the help of the chain he was shackled in, Roy began thrusting upwards into the young man's ass hard and fast. Ed couldn't hold his voice back and a string of intense moans and cries flowed from his lips like a stream. The ache in his groin was growing to be unbearable and it throbbed wildly with the desperate need for relief, but the sensation was like an incredible high he'd never experienced before. The General was making good on his promise to drive him mad with pleasure.

The way Edward's ass clenched and squeezed Roy's dick with each forceful thrust combined with the effects of the lubricant soon had the General feeling drunk on ecstasy and pleasure. The sound of Ed's erotic voice ringing out in the air sent shivers of excitement down his spine and pulsing through his steadily swelling manhood. Roy felt himself growing closer to an orgasm each time he drove his erection into the young man's convulsing ass. Ed squirmed and writhed while the muscles in his real leg quivered in Roy's hand.

"Are you close?" Roy asked through his heavy panting. "Do you want to come?"

Ed groaned through gritted teeth. "Bastard!"

Roy grinned and continued ramming into Ed's ass. "I'll make you feel even better..." he said in a seductive tone. "You'll feel so good you won't want anyone else but me. I'll...make you...mine!"

With a hard final thrust, Roy moaned intensely as he reached his orgasm and unleashed his full load deep inside of Ed. For a moment his body was sapped of its strength from the overpowering euphoria and he had to quickly let Edward's legs down and lean against the young man for support with his arms wrapped around him. He wasn't exactly used to such hardcore fetish sex.

"Selfish asshole..." Ed grumbled with a low groan. "Coming by yourself..."

Holding Edward in his arms, Roy could feel how hard the other man was panting and even hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He must have been in agony at this point. Recovering from the high of his climax, Roy slid his erection out of Edward's ass, dragging some of his semen and the lube with it and causing it to drip from the twitching hole. He stood and walked around Ed then knelt in front of him again. The other man had his head hung and his long bangs covered his face. His erection was swollen to the point that it looked like it would burst and had turned a deep red from being suppressed. Roy took hold of Edward's face beneath his chin and made him look up. His expression was a mixture of suffering, arousal and longing all at once. The General couldn't help finding it beautiful.

"Ready to confess?" he asked.

For a while, Ed had forgotten that this was an 'interrogation' meant to make him confess. But it didn't matter to him. "Got nothing...to confess..." he mumbled weakly.

Roy smirked. "Is that so? Well, allow me to change your mind..."

Without warning, the General grabbed Ed's hips and pulled them forward, grabbing up his legs wrapping them around his waist. Before the young man could react, Roy positioned his dick for Ed's dripping asshole once more and slid it in again. Ed's eyes widened with a gasp as the General plunged his erection deep inside of him and began pounding into the tight ass hard and fast.

Ed's moans rang out with each rough thrust the General made into him. "Ah! Ahh! Bastard!" he cried out. No matter how good he felt, his climax wouldn't come.

"If you want it to end...you know what to do..." Roy said while gripping Edward's thighs.

The hot pain in his groin combined with the agonizing pleasure was driving Ed insane with desire and desperation. Tears and sweat streaked his red face and his sopping wet hair clung to his sweaty body that felt on the verge of burning up. He squeezed his eyes tightly, causing more tears to spill out as he groaned in frustration. "Please! Let me come!" he begged. "I wanna come!"

"Then tell me the truth." Roy ordered in a surprisingly calm voice.

Ed clenched his teeth to the point his jaw hurt. He couldn't think anymore. All he wanted was to be granted his release before his full, wildly throbbing dick exploded. "Fine, damn it!" he yelled. "It WAS me, alright?! I did it! So, please...!"

"And your feelings for me?"

"Son of a-!" Ed growled and hung his head. "I-I... I like you! I have for years! You're a perverted womanizer and you piss me off a lot but I fell for you anyway! Now let me come already, damn it! I'm dying here!"

A smug grin of satisfaction parted Roy's lips. "There we go..." he murmured approvingly, then let go of one leg to grab the blindfold and yanked it loose to release Edward's thick, throbbing manhood.

An explosion of immense pleasure seized Ed and he tossed his head back with a loud, long cry of ecstasy as his swollen erection released a heavy, built up load of semen like a fountain, squirting out as far as his chest and splattering on his stomach and lower abdomen. Edward's body convulsed in the wake of the incredible orgasm that sent his mind reeling. He was left feeling momentarily senseless and disoriented from the rush and everything blurred in his vision. His head dropped and his weakened body went lax as he closed his eyes waiting for his lost senses to return and his head to stop spinning.

Having come to his own senses and lost the ecstasy-fueled high, Roy quickly but carefully removed himself from Edward's ass while letting the young man's legs down again before unhooking the shackles to release his wrists. Grabbing one of the young man's arms to keep him from dropping, Roy took hold of Ed in both arms and gently set him down, pulling him forward to lean against him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked concernedly, stroking Edward's head on his shoulder.

Ed opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at the General, blinking slowly once. "That...was awesome."

Roy let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, you're fine." he muttered, then smiled at him. "You had me worried there for a second."

Ed's face flushed with embarrassment and he had to quickly turn his head down to hide it. "I-I'm fine. It's just cause it was real intense." he said, then mumbled shyly. "But I...liked it."

Roy chuckled quietly. "Can't exactly say I hated it myself..." he said softly into the other man's ear.

Edward's eyes widened and his face grew even hotter from the intense blushing. The General's warm breath and smooth voice in his ear sent his finally calmed heart racing again. Even if he didn't hate it, it didn't mean this wouldn't be the last time. After all, Roy Mustang was a skirt chaser, and Ed was the wrong gender to be pursued by him. If that was the case, he would have to make the most of this first and last time.

"Then let's go again." he suggested, keeping his forehead to Roy's shoulder and his red face concealed.

Roy looked at Edward in surprise. "Again?" he asked in disbelief.

Edward placed his hands on the General's shoulders and pulled back to finally look at the other man again with an expression of shy longing. "I...want more of you..."

Heat rushed to the Roy's face and he swallowed hard as the captivating eyes of gold gazed into his with such intense emotion. How could he possibly refuse? The only answer he could muster was a sudden but gentle kiss as his arms wrapped around Edward embraced him more tightly. The gentle kiss became deeper and more passionate as their lips parted and tongues slipped out to meet and become entangled with each other. Roy released Ed with one arm and brought his hand to the young man's groin to fondle and rub the hardening manhood. A soft groan suppressed by the kiss hummed in Edward's throat. Roy separated from the kiss while panting softly and running his hand up and down the now fully erect dick.

"Up again already?" he asked, somewhat impressed. "This must be the vitality of youth."

"Jealous?" Ed asked with a smug grin. "Though you haven't slowed down yourself." he added and grasped Roy's also erect member with one hand.

While touching his lips to the General's again, Ed began pushing the other man back to lie down without releasing his manhood or breaking the kiss. Edward let his body press into Roy's while stroking the long, thick member pulsing in his hand between them. The General's own body was hard and hot beneath him and slick with a layer of sweat. Ed pulled out of the kiss and moved over to the side of the General's neck to slide his tongue slowly up the salty, sweaty skin. He felt the vibrations of Roy's soft groan in his throat as his lips caressed the front of it in a light kiss then started moving further down to delve his tongue in the dip of the other man's collar bone and slide it between the firm pecs. While his hand continued to work Roy's erection, Ed dragged his tongue over to one of the General's erect nipples and flicked it before kissing and sucking on the stiff flesh.

Roy quickly jerked his head up to look at him. "What are you-? Don't fool around with that! I'm not a woman!"

Ed glanced up and released Roy's nipple to give the General a playful smirk. "Yeah, but it still feels good, don't it?" he asked. "Besides, your body isn't complaining." He rubbed his thumb over the head of the General's dick and smeared the semen leaking out.

Roy began to say something, but a quick nip drew out a quiet gasp instead and made him flinch in surprise. He groaned in frustration and pushed his hips upward into Ed's hand, growing impatient with all the teasing. The young man swirled his tongue around the other nipple one last time before raising his eyes to meet Roy's.

"What's wrong? Something else you want me to lick and suck on?" he asked suggestively, his yellow irises glinting in the firelight.

The smug yet seductive face made Roy's erection hot with renewed arousal. He propped himself up on one elbow and tilted Edward's face up by his chin while brushing his thumb lightly over the young man's lips.

"How about putting that smart ass mouth of yours to better use?" he asked with a grin.

Ed smirked at Roy. "I always hated when you ordered me around, you know." he said, closing his eyes and giving the General's thumb a slow, teasing kiss. "However..." He opened one eye again and flashed a sexy grin. "I'm willing to make an exception this time."

The hard erection in his hand twitched with a pulse of arousal and even in the dim lighting Ed thought he could see the General's face blush. He let out a low chuckle and made his way down to Roy's swollen, wet erection and slid his hand up and down the shaft while eyeing it.

"Yours is really nice. No wonder my ass felt so good." he stated while glancing up at Roy. "I may even place you among my top five favorite partners."

A frown of displeasure on the General's face created a sense of amusement inside Ed. The way he got jealous was kind of cute. He turned his attention back to the enticing dick in his hand. "Relax. You're doing pretty decently for a first-timer in gay sex." he stated before sliding his tongue from the base to the leaking head.

Roy snorted derisively. "All that moaning you were doing and you still call that 'decent'?" he grumbled.

Ed let out another chuckle and worked his tongue over the head, licking up the semen gathered in the tip. He tilted his head to caress the shaft with his wet lips and kissed it sensually while using the tip of his tongue to tease it between kisses. As he moved further down he slid his hand up from the base to the tip and used his thumb to massage the head.

Despite his irritation at Edward's comments, the teasing pleasure being delivered by the other man's warm lips and wet tongue was quickly driving the negative emotion away, and Roy couldn't resist watching the erotic performance. While Ed worked his kisses down the length of his shaft and to his scrotum, he lowered the top half of his body while his hips remained raised, giving the General a nice view of the young man's muscular back up to his firm ass. A shiver of excitement created a tingle of desire in his groin. He let out a low groan and pushed himself up on his hand while taking hold of Ed's head with the other, nestling his fingers in the thick, golden hair.

As Ed stroked his hand up and down the hot dick in his hand, he dragged his tongue up along the ball sack and began kissing and sucking on the loose skin while his other hand fondled and massaged the testicles. He felt Roy's hand on his head grip his hair a little tighter and a sexy moan floated into Ed's ears making his own erection pulsate with arousal. While starting to suck on one testicle, the hand that had been fondling the other man's scrotum made its way to his own hard manhood and began rubbing his hand back and forth along the length. Suddenly, there was a jerk on his head that made him look up at the deviously smirking General.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" Roy asked in a superior tone. "If you want pleasure, you have to earn it."

A shudder of intense sexual excitement nearly shook Edward's body and he flashed a cocky smirk while releasing his hard member to place his hand on the other man's thigh. "I'll more than earn it..." he stated then gave the head a sensual kiss while keeping eye contact with the General.

Roy licked his lips and grinned. "Prove it." he ordered.

Ed returned his attention to the General's erection and licked the head again then flicked his tongue in the tip before closing his lips around it and suckling gently. His tongue ran in circles around the head while his hand stroked up and down the shaft quickly and roughly in a tight grip. He could feel Roy putting pressure on his head as if to push it down and make him take it deeper, but Ed only took a little more in, finding pleasure and enjoyment in teasing his partner. He gave the base a squeeze and heard the General grunt then grip his hair.

"Mmff! Bastard..." Roy growled.

Roy could feel Edward's lips tighten a little as if he was smiling in amusement. The young man's tongue rubbed the underside of the shaft and pressed his dick against the roof of his mouth while the suction served to heighten his desire for relief. Glancing to the side, Roy spotted the riding crop he had set down earlier within reach and smiled mischievously.

The taste and feel of the General's dick in his mouth was too good to bring to an end so quickly. Ed took his time to savor it, slowly pulling his head back up and swirling his tongue around the tip again. Even though his own groin was getting incredibly hot, he wanted to make it last. A sudden sharp and unexpected blow to his buttocks made Ed gasp and give out a cry of surprise. He jerked his head up to look at the General holding the riding crop in his hand while grinning wickedly.

"Disobedient as ever." Roy remarked. "You must not want to come. Or do you really enjoy torturing yourself?"

Ed smirked playfully at the General. "My other partners love the teasing. Makes their orgasms way more enjoyable." he responded, then pressed his tongue against the underside of the shaft to give it a long, slow lick to the tip. Another sharp blow on his ass drew a quick moan from his open mouth and made his whole body jerk.

"It's rude to talk about other partners during sex." Roy stated flatly.

Now Ed's dick was really hard. Between the rough treatment and the General's dominant behavior, his determination to make the blowjob last was starting to waver in the face of wanting to come. His hips shook from the strain of his intense sexual desire and the blood rushing to his groin left him feeling dazed.

Roy could see the young man's discomfort in restraining himself and smirked. "You're shaking your ass like you really want it. You must be dying for relief." He reached forward with the riding crop and used the pad to stroke Edward's ass. "If you do a good enough job, I'll reward you by stuffing my dick in here." he promised, passing the pad between the young man's cheeks and over his asshole.

Without wasting any more time, Ed wrapped his lips around the top and began sliding the throbbing erection deep into his mouth until it couldn't hold anymore. It had been moistened by his saliva from the earlier licking and slid easily between his tight lips. The moan of ecstasy from the General created tremors of excitement that made his real leg tremble with tension as he resisted the urge to please his own dick.

Roy panted softly and watched Ed's head as he began moving it steadily up and down while swallowing almost his whole dick. "Mm... Hey, go faster."

He could feel Edward's lips twitching and tightening with a smile again as the young man made no move to do as he was told. Roy chuckled, knowing what he was up to, and delivered another stinging blow to his ass. Ed moaned around the General's dick and his body jerked forward, causing him to take the swollen erection deeper. Roy swung his arm from one side then the other, landing blow after blow on either side of Ed's reddening ass and feeling the young man's moans around his manhood. Instead of 'punishment', it was more like a 'reward', but Roy had already known that. He'd never had a partner with such fetishes before, and didn't quite understand the appeal from the other man's point of view, but it was making this out to be possibly the most exciting, kinky sex he'd ever had.

Each smack made Ed moan and grunt as he continued slurping and sucking the General's pulsing erection with efficiency despite the distraction. His tongue and lips pressed tightly to the hot shaft while the head reached down his throat with each thrust. His own erection was aching with arousal and he had to keep a firm grip on the base of Roy's dick with one hand and his inner thigh with the other to keep from grabbing it and jerking off immediately. The thrill was making him light-headed and dizzy and all he could focus on was the General's erection filling his mouth repeatedly as he rocked his whole body to maximize the force of the thrusts.

Roy gasped and moaned from the intense pleasure and dropped the riding crop to grasp Edward's hair again and gripped it tight in his fist. His climax was fast approaching and his muscles tightened with tension as he began to squirm. "Ed, I'm gonna-ahhh!"

A burst of hot semen flooded Ed's mouth while some ran down his throat leaving behind a trail of salty heat. Roy roughly pulled his head up by his hair and the last spurt hit Ed in the face. The young man's mouth hung open with heavy gasps for air and some semen spilled over the corner to trickle down his chin before he closed it to gulp down the rest of the load. The sight of Edward's flushed face with a dazed expression covered in dripping semen while he easily swallowed a load was a greater turn on for Roy than he imagined.

"Was it...enough...?" Ed asked breathlessly in a shaky voice, seeming to have lost his senses in the height of his euphoria once again. "I...wanna come too..."

Roy's eyebrows lifted some in surprise at how quickly Edward had changed in his desperate state. He then released the young man's hair to lean back on both hands with a short laugh. "Hah, what a slutty guy you are. A little sucking and you're already begging for me again..."

When Ed sat back on his heels, Roy examined the swollen, twitching erection that had precum leaking heavily from the tip and trickling down the shaft. Roy grinned at the sight and pulled one leg back then pressed his foot against the hot, pulsing dick. Edward let out a gasp and grasped Roy's leg with both hands while hunching forward, but didn't pull away.

"Such a lustful body..." Roy remarked while rubbing his foot on the stiff erection. "It leaked so much it even dripped on the floor." he added, noting the small droplets of semen on the ground.

Ed hung his head and groaned while rocking his hips to rub against the General's foot more. "A-ahh..."

The heat and firmness of the wet manhood sliding up and down the bottom of his foot and Ed's sexy sounds and expressions were driving Roy past his limit. Lying back while putting his hands behind his head, he moved his leg aside and looked at Edward with a smug smirk. "I think you've earned your reward. Climb on." he ordered.

Unable to wait any longer, Ed moved forward and positioned himself over the General's crotch. He held the firm erection in his hand and pressed the head to his twitching anus before slowly lowering himself until it was all the way in. The semen Roy had released inside of him earlier made his insides wet and slick, making for little resistance in the penetration.

"Mm, so tight..." Roy groaned as the tight, hot inner muscles squeezed his dick eagerly. "I just filled it up, but it's still hungry for more."

"It's fine cause I'm a guy." Ed responded, a seductive look of arousal and desire on his blushing face. "There won't be any consequences, so you can come inside me all you want." Using his thumb to gather up the stray semen running down his chin, Ed swiped it along his tongue and licked up the salty fluid while looking into the General's eyes. "And it feels so good..."

Roy swallowed hard, feeling his face getting hot and his erection twitched with a throb of excitement inside of Ed. The other man leaned forward and placed his hands on the General's firm abs then began lifting and lowering his hips in a slow, steady rhythm while letting out soft groans and closing his eyes. The soft insides seemed to greedily suck and pull on Roy's hard dick each time Ed lifted his hips and the feeling only increased as the other man began gradually picking up speed, his voice intensifying with his movements. The leaking erection still wet with precum twitched and bounced with the young man's body, seeming eager for satisfaction again. Roy removed his hands from behind his head and took hold of Edward's waist with one while the other grasped the swollen dick and began roughly pumping the shaft with a firm grip. The General licked his lips and enjoyed the view of the beautifully erotic sight as his manhood disappeared inside of Edward's ass repeatedly and the young man's expression grew increasingly aroused and sexy.

As Roy started jerking the young man off more swiftly, Ed moaned harder and dropped forward placing his hands on either side of Roy's head and started getting more aggressive with his hip movements. The General arched his back with a moan of his own at the increasing feeling of pleasure, starting to move his own hips to thrust upward inside of the young man. Ed's soft, hot insides as well as his hard, swollen manhood in Roy's hand twitched and convulsed with every deep thrust made into the young man's ass.

Edward moaned and gasped each time the General's dick hit his prostate and his body rocked back and forth with the forceful thrusts of the other man's hips. "Ah! Ahhn! General!"

Roy propped himself up on one elbow and continued stroking the wet erection while leaning forward to whisper in Ed's ear. "I told you...say my name."

Ed shuddered and blushed deeply. "R-Roy... So good... Feels so good...!" he moaned.

Roy sat up all the way while grabbing Edward's ass and kept the other man riding in his lap while his limbs wrapped tightly around the General. "Remember how good I make you feel." he said, still speaking into Ed's ear. "You're not allowed to do this with any other man anymore. Only me."

Still gripping Roy tightly, Edward dropped his head against the other man's shoulder groaning in a mixture of pleasure and irritation. He seemed to mutter something that Roy couldn't quite make out, but he was able to hear the attitude he had grown so accustomed to in the tone. Releasing Edward's ass with one hand and grabbing a handful of his hair in the back, he pulled the young man's head back to expose his face. "What was that?"

Ed moaned sharply, apparently enjoying the rough treatment, and his ass clenched around the General's dick. He opened one eye to halfheartedly glare at Roy, but his face was showing more sexual arousal than anger.

"Don't...tell me...what to do, asshole..." he growled weakly.

With an annoyed frown, Roy pushed forward and brought Ed to the ground pinning him on his back with the weight of his body. Still gripping Roy tightly with his arms and legs, Ed began crying out and moaning louder as the General plunged his dick into the young man harder and faster. "Impudent as always..." Roy muttered. "You really need disciplining."

It was difficult to retort when all Ed could do was moan and gasp in ecstasy beneath the weight of Roy's body as the other man drove himself into his ass again and again. Intense pleasure pulsed in his groin and ass with each rough thrust of the General's hips, driving away all of his thoughts and senses. He could only hold on to the firm, hot body on top of him as the repeated blows to his prostate drove him ever closer to his climax.

Ed's head fell back as he gasped and moaned loudly, his tensing body squirming and writhing beneath the General as he reached the peak of ecstasy. "Ahh! Roy!"

The intense pleasure of his orgasm drained Edward of what little energy was left in his body while his twitching erection expelled the last of his final load between the two men's hard bodies. He groaned and shuddered as his weakened limbs began to slip from around Roy and his arms dropped to the ground, but before his legs released the General grabbed them around the thighs and stood on his knees, lifting Ed's hips off the ground as he continued ramming himself deep into the young man while on the verge of his own climax.

The soft inner muscles of Edward's ass convulsed and clenched around Roy's erection in the wake of the young man's climax until they brought him to his own orgasm. He arched his back with a final thrust and moaned loudly as his load flooded out to fill Ed's insides. Roy's spent body trembled and he hunched forward panting breathlessly in exhaustion as he gently lowered the young man's lower body to the ground again, letting his slowly softening dick slide out of the puckered, leaking anus.

Two heavy loads of hot, thick semen made Ed's ass feel full while his insides throbbed with the memory of his partner's impressive manhood. There was silence between him and the General now, the only sound being their heavy pants as they waited for their overworked bodies to calm again. Ed could only lie on his back with one arm laid across his closed eyes as his slowly returning senses came with the realization of what they had just done. Before he could even think of anything to say, the General spoke first.

"I knew it!" he suddenly shouted, leaping to his feet again with an angry scowl.

Startled by the sudden outburst, Ed removed his arm from over his eyes and looked up at Roy blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

"I knew it was you!" Roy repeated, then pointed an accusing finger at Ed. "YOU took those embarrassing pictures of me passed out drunk and put them up around the main office!"

It took a moment for Edward to process the General's words then remember how this whole affair started. He sat up on one hand while scratching the back of his head with the other. "Heh, oh yeah." he replied with a big grin. "You got me."

"You...!" Roy growled, annoyed by the young man's aloofness. "Do you know what that did to my reputation?! And right after I was promoted to Brigadier General too!"

Edward's grin turned devious. "That'll teach you to get piss drunk at a party by accepting every drink offered to you by a pretty woman."

Roy's eyebrows raised in a look of surprise then he frowned with embarrassment and slowly lowered to the ground again to sit across from the young man with his legs crossed. "Ahem. Noted..." he mumbled, then looked at Edward seriously. "How the hell did you pull that off anyway?"

Ed pulled his shirt back down despite the mess on his body then leaned back on his hands while looking up thoughtfully as he recalled the events. "Well..."

* * *

The party to celebrate Roy Mustang's promotion to Brigadier General had lasted well into the night. Somehow Ed had landed the task of bringing the drunken General home and struggled under the weight of Roy's body. He adjusted the arm laid over his shoulders while half-walking, half-dragging the intoxicated man into the parlor of his home.

"Come on, old man." Ed griped. "At least walk on your own two feet, damn it!"

With the last of his energy, Edward hefted the barely conscious man onto the sofa with a grunt of effort, but was pulled down with him by the arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Ed collapsed on top of the sleeping General with a gasp and started to push up off of him, his long hair that was bound in a ponytail that night slipping over his shoulder and landing on the other man's chest.

"Damn lush!" he growled irritably.

Ed was currently less than pleased with the newly appointed General, having watched him get wasted all night long as several women kept refilling his glass with alcohol each time he finished it off, and he never refused. The young man was too pissed to even appreciate the current situation. As he tried to climb off, Roy's arms suddenly grabbed him and pulled Ed down on top of him again, holding the young man tightly.

"What the-?! Colonel!" Ed snapped, using the old title out of habit.

"Mm... Just a little longer..." Roy mumbled sleepily, obviously not fully awake.

Edward squirmed and struggled on top of the other man's body to no avail, then let out a heavy sigh of resignation as he gave up. He dropped his head on Roy's shoulder and found himself growing relaxed in the warmth of the strong arms holding him close. The arms he had wanted to be held in for so long. Ed's eyes closed and he pressed his face into the crook of the other man's neck, able to smell his cologne and natural scent. The General's head turned toward him and Ed opened his eyes to gaze up at his peaceful sleeping face. The soft lips were inches before his face, tempting the young man to kiss them unlike any time before. Edward's aching heart was sent racing at the thought that this may be his one and only chance to kiss his unrequited love. Ed gulped softly and moved closer, starting to close his eyes as his and Roy's lips were about to meet.

"Of course your friends can join us, beautiful. The more the merrier!" Roy suddenly mumbled with a dreamy smile, hugging the young man more tightly.

Edward halted mid-pucker and opened his eyes to blink a couple of times before they narrowed in anger and his mouth pulled back into a scowl. "Perverted jackass!" he sneered, roughly pushing himself up and managing to break free of the General's hold this time.

Roy released Ed and squirmed in his sleep, tilting his head over in the opposite direction with an unhappy groan. His mouth went slack and hung open with a series of loud snores while his arm and leg hung off the edge of the sofa. His clothes were a mess now from Ed's struggling and his hair unkempt, making him look like the drunken idiot he was.

Edward sighed heavily with an annoyed frown as he looked down on the slovenly Brigadier General. "Shit, I got horrible taste in men." he muttered in disappointment. "If only all those women could see you now, they wouldn't think you're so-"

Ed paused for a moment then grinned evilly as a wicked idea dawned on him. "Maybe they can..."

A short while later, Ed gripped the cap of a black marker in his grinning teeth while carefully guiding the marker itself across Roy's forehead to finish spelling out the word 'Pervert'. He kept the sleeping man's bangs pinned back out of the way with a lovely jeweled hair clip he'd found, most likely left behind by a 'visitor'. The loud snores from the older man's gaping mouth continued, while a string of drool now trailed down from the corner of his lips to his jaw.

Once finished, Ed put the cap back on the marker and stepped back to admire his handiwork with a wide smile. "Heh, perfect."

Putting the marker down, Edward picked up the bulky VPK camera and centered the still soundly sleeping Roy Mustang in the view finder. "Say 'cheese', Brigadier General..."

The room lit up with a bright flash while Roy continued sleeping blissfully unaware.

* * *

"And that's pretty much how it went." Ed concluded. "After that, all I had to do was make some copies and post them around the office once everyone was gone."

Roy sat across from him glaring with a furious scowl, one eyebrow twitching while a vein in his temple throbbed. "Crafty bastard..." he muttered.

Edward's face lit up with a proud smile. "Thanks, I thought so myself."

"It wasn't a compliment!" Roy snapped. "I looked foolish! And worst of all my date for that weekend cancelled on me! She said 'something suddenly came up'! Everyone knows that's the default excuse for rejecting someone!"

"Aw, my bad, General." Ed replied with a sarcastic tone and unapologetic grin.

Roy growled then folded his arms in a huff and closed his eyes. "I guess it's fine." he mumbled, starting to calm down. "Since I got my satisfaction and then some in the end."

The General's words made Edward feel surprisingly embarrassed and he had to avert his gaze. "So, uh, h-how'd you know it was me anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Roy looked at the young man with an incredulous frown. "Seriously? This sort of stunt is straight up your alley." he replied. "But besides that, you left evidence behind."

"Huh?! W-what evidence?!" Ed asked in disbelief, having thought he left nothing behind to incriminate him.

Roy tapped the side of his nose with a smirk. "Your cologne. I could smell it on my clothes. Probably from you lying on top of me like that. You're the only one I know who wears that bold, foreign shit."

Edward pulled up the front of his shirt to sniff it a couple of times, inhaling the scent of the cologne he'd put on after his shower. He then looked up with an embarrassed laugh. "O-oh. Guess it is kinda strong, huh?"

"Plus," Roy reached forward and slid his hand beneath Ed's long hair hanging over his shoulder. "A couple strands of blonde hair were on my coat. Only you have hair this particular length and color."

Ed grunted and flipped his hair back from the General's grasp. "Hmmph, I'm surprised you can remember my hair specifically, considering all those women you had flocking around you."

"I could say the same about you and your 'boyfriends'." Roy retorted as he pulled his hand away, suddenly seeming bitter. "Did I manage to place, at least?"

Ed's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

Roy folded his arms, a deep frown on his face. "Where do I rank among all YOUR partners? Did I at least land in the top 5?"

"Ohhh, that!" Ed responded, as if just realizing what the General meant. "Yeah, I was lying."

A look of shock flashed over Roy's face before turning into rage. "You WHAT?!"

Ed gave the General a large, sly grin. "I made that up to mess with you. It's really only one guy, and he's more of a sex buddy for when I'm in the mood. Nothing serious."

Roy's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Y-you lying, deceitful-! You mean I did all that for nothing?!"

Edward burst into laughter while holding his stomach and pointing at Roy. "Ha ha! You were totally jealous! I wish I could have seen your face! It must have been priceless!"

The General's jaw clenched as he glared at Ed for a second then smirked with a derisive snort. "Aren't you the same?" he suddenly asked.

Edward's laughter stopped abruptly and he stared at the General with a look of surprise, lowering his arm. "U-uh..."

Roy grinned grinned smugly. "That little stunt you pulled was an act of jealousy, right? To make me look foolish to all my 'admirers'?"

The young man turned his head away swiftly with a deep frown on his face, refusing to look at or even answer Roy. Even his pouting profile was adorable. The General chuckled and reached forward to brush the back of his fingers across Ed's cheek and ear then took hold of the back of his head. "Even after all these years you really are still a brat." he said with a fond smile.

Ed whipped his face back to the General angrily. "Oi! What's that supposed to-?!"

Roy pulled Edward forward while leaning in and silenced the coming outburst with a firm but tender kiss. Once he felt the other man settle, he ended the kiss but didn't pull away as he looked into Ed's eyes.

"Your little plan worked, so you had better take responsibility." he said in a low voice, a small grin on his face.

Edward's face went slack with a look of shocked disbelief as he stared at Roy, uncertain he had heard correctly. At the General's gentle smile of affection, Ed's heart suddenly felt like it was swelling with joy, diminishing the ache of unrequited love he had felt for years. He returned Roy's smile with a playful one of his own.

"Alright. But only if you can handle it." he replied confidently.

The room that had been filled with the loud sounds of lust and passion only a short while ago was now silent with the long, deep kiss shared between the two men.

* * *

Just outside the door leading down into the dungeon, Jean Havoc sat on the ground with his back against the wall hugging his knees tightly to his chest while tears streamed down his cheeks like small rivers. It was his job to keep others from entering the dungeon or even coming too close. Especially Edward's younger brother. However, the frightening sounds coming from within were making him strongly consider abandoning his post.

"The General is such a monster." he whimpered. "Giving me 'guard duty' for this kind of thing. That cute woman he promised to introduce me to had better be worth this..."

Jean rubbed his arm across his eyes while sniffling then froze at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall from the building's entrance. He quickly leapt to his feet in a panic and hurriedly composed himself appearance wise just as Alphonse came around the corner.

Spotting Jean, Al closed in on him with a look of concern on his face. "Um, is Nii-San in there? Is the General still questioning him?"

Jean swallowed nervously, feeling put on the spot by Al's appearance. He had been desperately hoping that the younger Elric wouldn't really show up. The fact that things had gone silent downstairs a short while ago probably meant the 'questioning' had ended and the General got what he wanted. In more ways than one. However, that didn't mean it was safe for the young man to go in there.

"Uh, a-actually, the questioning is over." Jean answered, his body stiff with nervous tension. "Edward confessed and everything's fine now. General Mustang gave him... Um...c-cleaning duty as punishment! No need to worry, he'll be home later. So why don't you go back and wait for him...?"

Al frowned in uncertainty. "Nii-San isn't very good at cleaning... I'll ask if I can help."

Alphonse made to move past Jean, but the other man quickly blocked his way. "No! Uh, i-it's not really a punishment if you help him. So, um... You should just let him do it himself." he urged.

Al's mouth twisted into a crooked frown. "Mm, I guess you're right..." he murmured. "Still, I'd like to go check on Nii-San and make sure he's alright."

As he tried once again to move past Jean, the other man panicked and hurried to block Al once again, holding up his hands. "Wait, Alphonse!"

Al stopped and looked up at him with an impatient expression on his face. Jean had one last ace up his sleeve that was sure to work. "Uh, you remember that pregnant alley cat in town?"

At the mention of the expectant mother cat, Al suddenly grew rigid with attention, his eyes widening a fraction. "Yeah...?"

Jean forced an excited smile. "I heard she just had her kittens the other day! A litter of five!"

Al's eyes grew even wider. "F-five...baby kittens...?"

Jean's smile grew genuine, seeing his plan working. "Oh, yeah. I heard they're adorable! However..." He held his chin with a look of concern. "The weather is going to be bad soon. I sure hope they'll be ok out there all by themselves..."

"Y-you're right!" Al replied frantically. "I'd better go help them! Maybe a box or something for shelter, and a soft blanket to lie on! Ooh, and some food for the mother!"

Alphonse turned to rush off while calling over his shoulder. "Just tell Nii-San I'll see him later!"

Jean waved after him with a smile. "I'll be sure to give him the message!"

Once the young man was out of sight and he could no longer hear his departing footsteps, Jean's body slumped as he heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "That was close..." he muttered. "Can't imagine how bad it would have been if Al had walked in on THAT. I mean, just HEARING it was traumatizing enough. Although, Edward's voice was...kind of..."

The memory of Ed's erotic moans and cries of ecstasy echoed in Jean's mind and he blushed with a hard gulp. "I...really need a girlfriend..." he mumbled sadly.

While having no personal issue with two men having sex, after this incident, Jean Havoc had a feeling he would probably never be able to look at General Mustang or Edward Elric the same way again.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Downstairs in the dungeon room, Roy was putting on a clean uniform while Edward used a towel the General had included in his 'interrogation kit' to finish cleaning himself. It was almost kind of scary how far ahead the older man had planned, though it would have been nice if he'd included a change of clothes for HIM. Ed heard Roy's approaching footsteps coming up behind him a moment before the General's uniform coat was draped over his shoulders and closed around him, along with the General's arms which pulled the young man back against his firm chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked, embracing Edward gently.

Ed smiled and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Aside from my aching back, hips, and ass, I'm great." he answered, tossing the filthy towel aside into the briefcase.

Roy chuckled and lightly kissed the young man's head before pulling back. "Well then, I hope that means you've learned your lesson." he stated, stopping to pick up his kit before heading for the steps leading up to the exit.

As Ed turned to follow the other man out, a small grin of mischief parted his lips. "Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

What the General didn't know was that the 'lesson' had the exact opposite desired effect. Having had a taste of the consequences, and enjoyed them, Edward Elric had already begun scheming up new plots which he hoped would result in more of General Mustang's steamy 'interrogations'.

 **The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
